A Rough Start
by ScoobyDooK9
Summary: Spike decides to finally ask out Rarity. Unfortunately a certain pink friend ruins everything. But when she vows to help Spike get the mare of his dreams, all of Ponyville is turned upside down! My first work in a decade so be nice! If you wait until the end you will be rewarded with Discord.
1. Day One Spike

Day One

It was a beautiful morning as Twilight Sparkle set the places for breakfast. "Spike, hurry up and eat your breakfast!"

"What is it, gemstones?" Spike asked, straightening up and looking excited.

"No, even better, Grass sandwiches!" she said, smiling down at at him. He groaned.

"Gee, how can I contain myself" he said, curling up and going back to sleep.

"Come on, Spike!" said Twilight. "You'll need all your energy for the Equestria Games today."

"The Equestria Games!" Spike snapped awake. He had completely forgotten about the games. Spike had been thinking about the events for months, making sure he had everything he needed. This week was important. This week was about Rarity.

He stood at the entrance to Games with his five pony pals, so nervous, he thought he was about to cough up a care package from Princess Celestia.. They were as usual, waiting for Rarity who was no doubt going through her whole wardrobe for something to wear.

"What is taking her so long?" whined Rainbow, lazily flying in loop-de-loops. "Its been hours!"

"I'm sure she is coming as fast as she can," said Fluttershy. "She'll probably be here any second. Trust me."

Half an hour later...

Rarity came trotting up in a fabulous dress and matching hat. "Sorry everyone, but I simply had to look my best for the Equestria Games," Rarity proclaimed.

"Where were you? We'll be lucky if the games aren't over!" Rainbow Dash said, shooting a look at Rarity before zooming towards the arena.

"Well I never," said Rarity holding her nose up high. She turned to the others."I wasn't that long was I?" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight all just looked away, sheepishly.

"You took just the right amount of time to look your best, Rarity." said Spike, jumping up to look her in the eye.

"Really I thought she wasn't even going to show mmmph!" said Pinkie Pie before Spike slapped his claws over her mouth.

"Just enough time," he repeated.

Pinkie squirmed away from Spike and said, "We were all really bored while -"

"Hey Pinkie is that cotton candy?" interrupted Spike, pointing towards the venders.

"WHERE?" said Pinkie, jumping up and shot towards the direction Spike indicated.

Rarity, who had been watching this whole affair with some amusement said "Thank you Spike, I love Pinkie Pie, but she has a way of being a bit eccentric".

"Yeah," said Spike not really paying attention. Just one little thank you from Rarity was enough to make his heart flutter.

"Lets get a'goin, everypony," said Applejack. "We don't want Rainbow to blame us for ruining her day." They all followed her into the Arena. The event that had been planned for months was, of course, full of interesting things to do so everyone had something to entertain them. Rarity, Twilight, and Spike looked at the souvenirs, Pinkie Pie ate every sugary treat in sight, Applejack tormented the owner of the Ring the Bell booth with her powerful kicks, Fluttershy enjoyed the petting zoo, and Rainbow Dash bragged to all the other entries of the games about her Sonic Rainboom. All of Equestria had evidently gotten over Twilight's transformation as there wasn't a pony pleading for an autograph or kneeling. So even Twilight was having fun; spending time with her friends without an awkward feeling of separation or envy between them. Everyone was having a great time.

Everyone except Spike. He was stalling and he knew it. How was he going to pluck up the nerve and ask Rarity out on a date? She was popular, skilled, beautiful, and smart! She was practically royalty, she was so perfect. He, Spike, was a lowly assistant who was a cast out of his own race. He knew that for many reasons that's why his friends liked him so much; but it still nagged at him sometimes. He wondered if Rarity felt some of the feelings that he was feeling about her. She, in his opinion was the queen of mixed signals. She always treated him like a little brother, cute yes, but not in the way he wanted. But there were good signs too. He was her go to dragon when it came to dirty jobs and she had definitely kissed him on more than one occasion.

And, of course, there had been the time when he had turned into a monster and wrecked half the town. He had only stopped when reminded of his generosity. At least, that's what Twilight had said. He didn't think so. He was sure he had only stopped when he was confronted with his love for Rarity. Whatever had happened, it had changed him back to normal, but at the cost of them falling from the great height where he had been perched. As they fell, Spike looked into Rarity's beautiful eyes and had been prepared to reveal everything to her, but she, knowing what he was about to say, stopped him with tears in her eyes, and gave him a very knowing, very loving, smile. Though she believed the change was of generosity and nothing more, she still seemed to understand that it was from the bottom of Spike's heart. Afterwards she had kissed him and said that he was her hero. _Hero!_ he thought. _Yeah, right!_ But thinking of all these past signs didn't fill Spike with confidence. In fact, they filled him with serious doubts. What if Rarity didn't love him? What if she only thought of him as a little brother? What if she didn't like the fact Spike loved her and never wanted to see him again? What if he was kicked out of Ponyville and forced into a small, gemless cave because he dared to talk to the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria? Spike shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Rarity wasn't going to hate him and he certainly wasn't going to be kicked out of Ponyville just because he asked her out.

"Oh, Spike," said Rarity. "Would you like a souvenir?"

"Oh sure, thanks," said Spike as he quickly picked up a keychain. He made sure that it wasn't too expensive. _Really,_ he thought to himself, _What's the worst that could happen? Rarity would just say that she was flattered, but that we should just be friends and then she'll smile and then she'll just rip out your heart and break it to pieces._

He gulped. He was not ready. As he came to this less than welcome conclusion, a loud horn blew, signaling the start of the events. The ponies and Spike all regrouped and headed towards their seats for the events. Spike even made sure he got a seat next to Rarity but that unfortunately also put him next to Pinkie Pie. As the events started Spike saw that there was a pony selling Lemonade for eight bits apiece. He turned to Rarity nervously and asked "Um, would you like some lemonade?" Pinkie turned to Spike and said, "Yeah Spike, that would be great!" she turned to the others and yelled, "HEY GIRLS, SPIKE IS BUYING EVERYONE LEMONADE!"

"Oh, actually I was only going to buy one for Rarity." Spike said before realizing his slip. He quickly added "Because she was closest and I only have eight bits." Everyone was staring at him. Finally Rarity said "That's okay, Spike, you can give it to Pinkie. I need to use the little filly's room anyway."

"Yes!" yelled Pinkie jumping up in the air.

"Okay" said Spike, feeling downtrodden as he got up to make room for her to pass. Just for a second her coat touched his scales as she passed by. She quickly pulled away.

"Terribly sorry, Spike!"

He shuddered. He wished more than ever that Rarity was his date to the games and not just part of his party. Spike sat back down next to Pinkie Pie, who was drinking the lemonade and who, in Spike's opinion, was the last pony he wanted to buy lemonade for. Spike spent the duration of the events trying to talk to Rarity through Pinkie Pie's absurd chanting and cheering. Every time Spike tried to say something, Pinkie Pie would shout things like "GO,GO,GO!" or, "Get out of here!" or, "My grandmother can go faster than that!" As the day wore on the ponies all eventually departed. At last all but Spike were left standing outside the gate to the now closed games.

He had made excuses to Twilight so that he could walk home by himself. Today was supposed to have been the day he asked out the pony of his dreams. But, looking back, Spike seriously doubted he would have actually had the nerve to talk to Rarity let alone ask her out. As he walked home Spike started to feel glummer and glummer. _I should have at least said something to her!_ He still had the keychain Rarity had given him in his claw. The thought that he had not only failed but was also given a gift as though to taunt how close he got filled him with frustration and self hatred. He angrily aimed a kick at a stone only to find out it was a hard rock buried in the dirt.

"SPIKE!"

As Spike clutched his foot and started hopping up and down he turned at the sound of his name. No one was there. He shrugged and turned around.

"Hey Spike!"

"AAHH!"

Pinkie Pie was right in front of him. She was close enough so that her muzzle was almost touching Spike's snout. Spike, forgetting he was holding his foot, jumped and toppled over.

"How's it going?"

"Terrific." Grumbling, Spike picked himself up off of the ground and dusted himself off.

"Wow, Spike, I had no idea you were so cheerful. If I had just stubbed my foot and fallen on the ground and was covered in dirt I'd be feeling pretty down. And not just because I was on the ground. I'd also be down because I was covered in dirt and in pain but then again I don't have feet I have hooves. Do hooves hurt less than feet? I think they do. Hooves are really hard but not too hard that they can't get hurt. Mom always said that hooves are hooves and that was that. What does she mean by that I mean why can't this be that or that be this and what is that anyway? Is it papers? Or frogs? Maybe it's dachshunds! I love dachshunds don't you? I also like Border Collies too! Do you think that Applejack would let me borrow Winona for alittle while? I mean they're so cute and they are so..."

At this point Spike had long since stopped listening to Pinkie, and was concentrated on going home and sulking in peace. He finally made it to his door and was just trying to find a way to end the conversation politely when something Pinkie said suddenly caught his attention.

"Not to mention your abysmal failure with Rarity today, that was just awful!"

"Wait, what?" Spike snapped, panicking as he did.

"Oh when you were trying to get Rarity in a good mood to ask her out and you failed dismally, remember?" She bounced slightly.

"How did you know?"

"You told me, remember? And Twilight too, we both kept your secret!" said Pinkie smiling proudly, looking at Spike.

"Was I that obvious?" Spikes asked.

"No I don't think so, at least none of the others seemed to notice."

"Did you tell them?", asked Spike.

"Of course not, silly, I Pinkie swore, remember?"

"Oh yeah" said Spike. He should have known better than to suspect Pinkie of breaking her patented Pinkie Promise. The last one that was broken resulted in a wagon chase.

"So, what's the plan, Stan?"

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

Pinkie cocked her head. "How are you going to ask our Rarity out?"

"Oh, I don't know I was going to just ask her I guess..."

"WHAT? You can't just hope for the best and see what happens! You need a plan!" Pinkie stated it as though it were obvious which, Spike had to admit, it practically was. "And not just a good plan, and not just an amazing plan, not even a super luper calorific amazing plan of goodness!" Spike was astounded. "Well, what kind of plan do I need then?"

Pinkie Pie grinned. "You need a Pinkie Plan!"


	2. Day One Rarity

Day One

It was a beautiful morning as the smell of breakfast wafted under the crack of Rarity's bedroom door. As the birds chirped, the bright sunlight was dancing on the floor through the windows. The smell extended itself to her nose as she lay reposed on a bed of pure silk and bliss.

"Ugh! Sweetie Belle, what is that awful smell?" Rarity took an involuntary sniff. "It smells simply awful in here!"

"It's your breakfast!", said Sweetie Belle cheerfully as she poured her sister some slightly burnt orange juice into a very burnt glass. Rarity tiredly walked into the kitchen, and grimaced.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry at the moment Sweetie Belle." said Rarity as she looked around, cringing slightly at the assortment of off color and misshapen food scattered across the table. "Besides I need to get ready for the games. I'm meeting the others shortly".

Rarity wandered back upstairs and looked at her vast wardrobe wondering what to wear.

Sweetie Belle wandered up the stairs behind Rarity. "But the games aren't for hours!"

"Well some of us would like to look their very best at the Equestria Games" said Rarity, sighing as though it were obvious. "Oh my, I guess I'm going to have to go through my whole wardrobe". She started trying everything on, checking herself in the mirror for each outfit.

_I simply must find something to wear. __I do have an appearance to keep up._

Rarity left the shop a few hours later and made her way to the train station.

_I hope the ride isn't too long._

She almost regretted staying to try on every outfit the second time, since now she couldn't ride with her friends. Rarity just sat down and sighed, staring out the window patiently.

Some hours later, her train came to a stop and she walked out onto the platform. She was a little annoyed that none of her friends were there.

_Dashie must have told them to hurry up._

She hoped that at least they had waited outside the gate for her. She made her way to the large gathering of tents and booths, and was relieved to see her friends waiting for her at the large erected gate outside the Games. Rainbow Dash was on edge about something, but for the most part the group looked normal, if slightly bored.

"Sorry about my delay, everyone, but I simply had to look my best for the Equestria games," proclaimed Rarity.

"Where were you? We'll be lucky if the games aren't over!" Rainbow Dash said, shooting a look at Rarity before zooming towards the arena.

"Well, I never," said Rarity holding her nose up high. She turned to the others. "I wasn't that long was I?" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight all looked away, sheepishly. Rarity started to feel guilty.

_Was I too long?_

"You took just the right amount of time to look your best, Rarity." said Spike, jumping up to look her in the eye.

"Really I though she wasn't even going to show u-mmmph!" said Pinkie Pie before Spike slapped his claws over her mouth. "Just enough time," he repeated.

Pinkie squirmed away from Spike and said "We were all really bored while -"

"Hey, Pinkie is that cotton candy?" said Spike pointing towards the venders.

"Where?" said Pinkie jumping up and shot towards the direction Spike indicated. Rarity watched this play out, smiling all the while thinking to herself how lucky she was to have a friend like Spike. He always had her best interests at heart and was always looking out for her. Whether it was saving her from ferocious dogs to holding her pins, Spike was always ready to lend a hoof, or claw as the case may be.

"Thank you Spike, I love Pinkie Pie, the dear, but she has a way of being a bit eccentric," said Rarity trying to show Spike some sort of commemoration for his kindness.

"Yeah," said Spike. Rarity beamed at Spike, though he seemed not to notice.

_Oh, well, at least I said thank you._

"Lets get a'goin, everypony," said Applejack. "We don't want Rainbow to blame us for ruining her day." Rarity snapped out of her daze at once.

The ponies and dragon all followed Rainbow Dash into the Arena. Rarity immediately started busying herself with the souvenirs. She was accompanied by Spike and Twilight, who were also looking for a good souvenir.

_I really should get Spike something nice._

"Oh, Spike!", said Rarity, "Would you like a souvenir?"

"Oh, sure thanks!" said Spike and picked up a key chain. Rarity immediately seized the opportunity and purchased it for him. She did wish he had picked a more expensive souvenir; it would have pleased him more.

_Why am I trying so hard to please Spike?_

_It's simply because I'm grateful. That must be it. For him sparing my feelings._

_Yeah._

But a strange feeling crept on her. It was a feeling she was sure she had felt, or at least thought she'd felt before. She almost figured it out, when she heard the horn blow, which was the signal to start the events. The girls and Spike all got back together and headed toward the arena. As they approached, Rarity decided that she would sit in the middle to minimize stepped on hooves and stains on her lovely dress. To her surprise Spike dashed forward and leaped onto the seat next to her. Rarity, confused, sat down slowly and uneasily. She wondered what in the world Spike was playing at. Rarity had always thought that he'd had feelings for Sweetie Belle. She had remembered when they had been falling to their death that he had said that he had a crush. But she had assumed it was for Sweetie Belle. It would explain all the silly reasons he made up to visit her shop.

She had also assumed that with his dying breath, he was going to ask for her blessing. She thought that as they were going to die anyway she may as well give him what he wanted. She stopped him and gave a very wet, understanding look and smiled. Therefore she was shocked to see that Spike was so eager to sit by her with no Sweetie Belle to impress. She tried to calm down.

_He wants to warm up to me is all. He wants me to like him so that I'll be okay with him going out with Sweetie Belle._

_But I already gave him my blessing! What more does he want?._

She immediately felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. Spike was only trying to be nice to her. Why was she so mad at him all of a sudden? Spike broke her train of thought by turning to her and asking, "Would you like some lemonade?"

Before Rarity could respond, Pinkie turned to Spike and said "Yeah Spike that would be great!" Pinkie then quickly turned to the others and yelled,"HEY GIRLS, SPIKE IS BUYING EVERYONE LEMONADE!"

"Oh, actually I was only going to buy one for Rarity," said Spike. He quickly added, "Because she was closest and I only have eight bits." Everyone was staring at him. Finally Rarity said, "That's okay Spike, you can give it to Pinkie. I need to use the little fillies' room anyway."

"Okay." Spike sighed as he got up to make room for her to pass. Just for a second her coat touched his scales as she passed by. Rarity gasped, and quickly pulled away. "Sorry, Spike."

Rarity had to get away. She was so unsettled that she didn't even notice what Pinkie Pie and the others were doing. When she got to the bathroom, Rarity looked in the mirror. She looked pale, as though she had run several miles. She tried to pull herself together and regain some of her dignity and poise. She soon stopped as she realized how shallow she seemed. She was simply unnerved at what had just unfolded.

_Why didn't he give the lemonade to Twilight?_

She was like a sister to him after all. Or what about Pinkie Pie? She was also next to Spike and would have been the first pony Spike saw. Then another question came to her. Why hadn't he just gotten the lemonade for himself? Sure, Spike was generous, but he was still a long way from maturity like that. He had proven more than once that he didn't understand what he dubbed "girly stuff", and that he wanted nothing to do with it, whatever "it" was. She was still confused with the fuss he had made trying to explain himself. He had gotten red and flustered worse than ever and had spoken quickly and awkwardly. But, once again, the question loomed up in Rarity's mind.

_Why me?_

Then a nasty suspicion crept into Rarity's head. Maybe Spike was just buttering her up so he could use her to get to Sweetie Belle!

_Oh of all the nerve!_

_He doesn't give a flying hoof about me._

She glared at herself in the mirror, and then turned to storm out of the bathroom.

_Wait a minute, what am I thinking?_

She turned to the mirror and pulled out her comb and brush.

_15 minutes later_

Rarity beautifully stormed out of the bathroom and sat as far away from Spike as possible.

_Look at him. Just look at him. Ugh!_

She spent the rest of the day ignoring Spike and seething so that she wouldn't have to speak to him, thankful for a change of Pinkie Pie's wild enthusiasm. She left as soon as could, not even thinking to say goodbye to her friends.

As she waited for the train to take her home, Twilight walked up to her. "How are you doing?"

"NOTHING!" , said Rarity, before she came back down to Equestria and realized who she was talking to. "Oh, Twilight, you startled me. What was it?"

Twilight cocked her head. "Just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, thank you Twilight" said Rarity.

"Okay" said Twilight unsurely. She looked at her friend with some concern. Rarity looked fine enough, but there was something wrong. Something around her eyes. Almost like she-

"The train's here!" , said Rarity, relieved. The train had slid in silently behind them as they had had their very small conversation. She got on the train and sat down next to the first pony she saw. The rest of the ride home, Twilight tried to make eye contact with Rarity to try and see what was wrong, but Rarity looked everywhere but at Twilight. Rarity, of course, felt bad about being so rude to her friend, but she also felt that she couldn't share what was happening with Twilight.

_Not yet._

_I'll tell her later while Spike is being carried to a doctor._

When the train finally pulled to a stop, Rarity leaped off and gave her friends a hasty goodbye and turned to leave. But Twilight, who had just about enough, jumped in front of Rarity and looked her in the eye. "Rarity, are you sure you're okay? You certainly aren't acting the same way you usually do."

"Never mind, Twilight." , said Rarity forcefully and sidestepped Twilight.

She galloped all the way home and never looked back. Twilight watched her friend as she went off into the distance.

_She's acting even crazier than Spike._

Twilight thought about this as she remembered Spike's ridiculous story as to why he had to stay behind. Something about combing his mane.


End file.
